


Our Little Secret

by Stellakimochiis



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: M/M, Underage Sex, Why Did I Write This?, kemugisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellakimochiis/pseuds/Stellakimochiis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was wrong, but they wanted to do it so badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> hEnTaI :^))))))))))

Lately, Nagisa has mainly one thing on his mind, and that was Jataro. After forcefully removing his mask and seeing his soft cheeks, soft and fluffy light brown hair, and overall the most beautiful face he'd ever seen, Nagisa just couldn't get him off his mind.

But today was a bit different.

Nagisa felt… well, strange while looking at Jataro, or even thinking about him. He felt weird, but pleasured by this feeling. It felt… really good. "T-the books never said anything about me feeling this way about another boy! Nothing! They said nothing about being gay! But…" Nagisa half whimpered half whispered. "Jataro is… really cute… and hot…"

Nagisa looked down at his lap. Only now had he noticed how big his erection was. Of course, he felt somewhat like this when he looked at those erotic magazines, but not this strong, or towards anyone.

"Shingetsu-kun!" Jataro came running. The blue haired boy tried to shift away at the sight of Jataro. He couldn't let him know. He just couldn't. "Hey, Is there something wrong?" Jataro wrapped his arms around Nagisa's waist. He was just too innocent after all. What if he wasn't? What if he felt the same?

"No-! I-it's really nothing!" 

"Hmm… are you so sure about that…? Are you hiding something?" the smaller boy said as he looked down toward his lap. He couldn't lie anymore. He let Jataro remove his hands off his erection. Nagisa looked away, blushing so hard that even his scarf couldn't hide it.

"Ehe! Shingetsu-kun! You were hiding something in your shorts!" Nagisa almost let out a sigh of relief that he didn't know what it was. He is truly too innocent to know how I feel. But maybe I can do it if he won't tell and if he wants t-

His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden feeling of Jataro pulling down his shorts. "H-hey!" He ignored his protest and took off his lace panties. Nagisa's erection popped up in Jataro's face. His eyes widened at the sight of it. Nagisa said nothing as Jataro admired and stroked it. He tried to hold in a moan, but failed to do so.

"Mm, Shingetsu-kun's is very big, bigger than mineeee" Jataro sang. "You… you want it so badly? I'll promise I'll do it the best I can, so I can please you beyond belief-" wait, what? 

Nagisa couldn't belive he actually said that to Jataro. And meant it. He wanted to show his love to him, in such a strong way. Only adults should do this, but maybe he was wrong.

Forgetting that, Nagisa looked around to see that nobody was coming, then rushed Jataro into his room. "…you really want to do this? To loose your virgnity to me?" Nagisa looked him straight in his grey-lilac eyes. "Y-yes… a-ah, so how do we do it anyways? I don't have "that" part that Kotoko-chan and Monaca-chan have!" Jataro looked confused "so… what?"

"Well then, I'll show you,,," Nagisa distracted him from rambling and kissed him deeply, his hands cupped around Jataro's soft pale cheeks. They rubbed their hips together, making both boys moan softly through the kiss. Nagisa slid his hand down the smaller boy's shorts and took them off, along with his boxers. Now both of their dicks were hard.

The blue-haired kid slid his hand up Jataro's long-sleeved shirt, feeling his tiny pink buds. Then, pulling away from the kiss, He pushed Jataro onto the bed. "Are you ready to take the next step?"

"… yea"

 

Nagisa slowly slid his dick into his small, tight ass. In, and out, In, and out. "It feels weird, just like how being rubbed on the tummy feels weird. But why does it feel good for dogs?" Ignoring the rambling, he continued thrusting. "Nh… aaah… fuck me harder" Nagisa almost stopped thrusting because he was shocked at what just came out of Jataro's mouth. Instead, he obeyed and went harder and faster, hitting what the thought was his spot each time. That of course, earned even louder moans.

He felt it too. The amazing pleasure of pleasing his lover. His ass was so tight, it basically sucked in his dick. He was just so… warm and virgin. It was also nice on the outside, too. Jataro's ass was thick and firm, plush and round. Nagisa pulled him in for another kiss. This time, their tongues met and rubbed together. Nagisa let out a muffled cry of pleasure, then came. 

Pulling out and letting his own sticky white cum seep out of Jataro's hole, Nagisa noticed that Jataro still hadn't cummed. First, he licked it, then stroked it. Then took in in his mouth and bobbed his head up and down. "Mmmnnnn…' it didn't take him that long after that to cum.


End file.
